


I've Made You Wait Long Enough

by Gizmodo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmodo/pseuds/Gizmodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami take the time to reconcile properly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the evening between episodes 10 and 11 of Book 4. Korrasami shameless smutty-smut-smut. The first chapter is set-up and angst/comfort/fluff, the second chapter is pure, unadulterated smut in every sense of the word (seriously) with a teeny bit of fluff at the end. Apologies for the semi-juvenile writing style — it’s been years since I’ve written for fun and I’m very out of practice (can you say "very little sentence structure variation"?). Anyway, it’s written exclusively from Korra’s POV, so I tried to come up with as many ways to describe Asami without being as mind-numbingly repetitive as possible while avoiding potentially confusing ‘her’ pronouns throughout. Also, let’s face it — we all know Asami swears like a sailor.

As Korra’s spirit returned to her physical body, she couldn’t help but feel an awful pit in her stomach form. Her pleas for assistance from the spirits had fallen on deaf ears and she had failed to get the help Republic City needed. _‘Great. Just another thing to add to the list of 'things I’ve failed at as the Avatar’... I can’t even convince spirits to protect their own home!’_ She rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. _'What am I going to do…?’_ Sighing and dropping her hands from her face, she opened her eyes and stared out into the distance where the sun was just setting over the ocean, turning the world brilliant shades of orange, gold, fuchsia, wine, and violet.

It was only a few days ago that she was in this exact spot — witnessing a very similar sunset and contemplating her tumultuous tenure as Avatar — when Asami had brought her tea to keep her warm. In retrospect, Korra realized that the incredibly sweet gesture was actually just an excuse to come and check on her, but she didn’t mind; she took comfort in the fact that Asami cared enough about her to do that.

She remained seated in the lotus position as she replayed the memory, bringing a smile to her face and forcing the pit in her stomach to disappear. Her heart and mind relaxed as the comfort and confidence of Asami’s words from that day assuaged her fears and frustrations. _’She always did know how to make me feel better...'_

Korra's thoughts shifted to how Asami had believed in her and supported her for years, even when she didn’t have the will to go on… The jade-eyed beauty was always looking out for her, was always there for her, picking her up and reminding her that she was needed and — more importantly — loved by friends and family. She could never get over how the brilliant inventor always knew what to say and what to do…

She jumped up. _‘Of course! Asami might have some ideas on what I can do!’_ Korra leapt from the platform of the gazebo and took off quickly to Air Temple Island’s main building.

She jogged through the halls of the temple towards Tenzin’s office, intent on using his phone to call Asami. She was rounding a corner when she ran headlong into Tenzin, almost knocking the two of them down.

“Hey! Watch where you’re… Korra??” Tenzin stared at her, worry plainly expressed on his face, “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, “Oh, hey Tenzin… I didn’t see you there… And nothing’s wrong. Well, I mean… I guess something is kind of wrong,” she sighed, slumping forward in defeat, eyes locked on a speck of dirt on the ground, "I couldn’t convince the spirits to help us. I tried to reason with them that Republic City is their home, too, but they all just left me standing there by the Tree of Time. I failed Republic City; I failed as the Avatar… again.”

Tenzin rested his hands on her shoulders, “You didn’t fail as the Avatar and you didn’t fail the city. It was a great idea but a long shot. We all knew that there was only a slim chance you could convince them… Spirits are adamant about not being involved in human wars. It’s not fair to expect that a little over three years of our worlds being combined could undo ten thousand years of separation. You tried and that’s what counts… but it doesn’t explain why you’re running through the halls.”

Korra looked up at her mentor as he removed his hands from her shoulders, “I guess you’re right… and I was headed to your office to use your phone. I need to talk to Asami and I wanted to call around and see where she was first.” She started to move towards his office again.

“There’s no need to call around; she actually just called a few minutes ago looking for you. She’s at the Future Industries factory on the waterfront, working on the flying Mechasuits with Varrick. She wished for me to tell you that she was hoping you could stop by tonight when you had the chance but didn’t specify as to why.”

“Oh. Okay… well, thanks! I guess I’ll head over right now, then.” Korra gave Tenzin a quick smile before turning and heading off to her room to pick up her glider. Once it was in her possession, she raced back out into the open air, launching herself into the sky.

She glided towards the city and couldn’t help but wonder why Asami would want to see her at this time of night. Maybe the inventor wanted her input on the machines? _‘Ha. Right. That’s gotta be it… because in the three years I was gone, I suddenly became an expert on machines…’_ It had to be something else, then, but she wasn’t sure what.

As she flew closer and closer to the harbor nestled amongst the buildings, her thoughts of Asami began to drift from the machines the young inventor was working on towards the beauty herself. Korra still couldn’t believe how the CEO of Future Industries had managed to become even more beautiful in her absence.

Three years ago, Asami was a young bombshell with flowing raven-hair, striking jade eyes, a young, chic fashion sense, and velvety red lips… now, she was a statuesque goddess. All of the remaining baby-fat on her body had melted away, her hair was pulled back in a stylish but mature ponytail, and her attire had changed to be older and more professional. Her jade eyes were just as striking and kind as ever, though… and thinking about those lips made Korra swoon.  _‘Get it together, Korra. Asami’s probably moved on with her life… without you. You kind of abandoned her with nothing but a letter for three years.’_

Her chest clenched violently at the thought and she let out a small, quiet sob as feelings of guilt, sadness, and regret washed over her. Not only had she left behind and undoubtedly hurt her best friend… she had never been honest with the industrialist about her feelings; feelings that had crept up on her quickly as she bonded with Asami after the battle with Unalag and Vaatu. By the time Zaheer and the Red Lotus had entered the picture, Korra’s feelings for Asami had taken root deep within her heart, but she was too afraid of messing up their friendship to say anything.

She fought back another sob as the factory came into view, Asami’s presence almost tangible now. _‘I should have told her I loved her. I should have taken her with me…'_

Once she landed on the dock, she took a moment to collect herself as she looked out over the water. She wiped away the singular tear that had escaped and turned her attention to her wavering reflection in the rippling surface of the harbor water. For a few heartbeats she just stared silently at her grief-striken reflection before bending some water out and splashing her face with it. The intense cold of the water was a shock to her system, but that — coupled with the sense of calm that water gave her — allowed her to clear her mind and temporarily move on from her biggest regret. She bent the water off her skin and slid it in a glistening ribbon back into the harbor before turning and walking towards the factory.

As she approached the building's doors, she could hear a cacophony of factory sounds: the “brr” of a drill, the bang of a hammer against steel, the slam of a large door closing. She smiled slightly and pushed through the nearest door and into a dimly lit hallway. She walked through the hallway, the noises getting louder and louder, until she finally came to a set of doors that lead onto the main factory floor.

Entering the factory proper, she froze in awe at the sight before her. At first, she thought it was just a large, metal statue, but the closer she looked at it, a realization struck her: it was the framework of an almost complete Dragonfly-Hummingbird Mechasuit. As her eyes adjusted to the unlit room (save for the spotlight on the Mechasuit in front of her), she counted at least two dozen already completed Mechasuits on the factory floor. _‘Oh, wow. I can’t believe that these two already have so many of these done — they only presented the plans to Raiko this morning!'_

The cringe-inducing “clang" of metal falling several feet and landing on concrete made Korra almost jump out of her skin.

“Fuck!”

Her heart still racing from being startled, Korra descended down the short staircase onto the factory floor and circled the machine, searching for the source of muffled profanity. She stopped when she saw two feet poking out from the back of the machine, almost twenty feet in the air. That’s also when she realized that the metal item that had made the awful sound was a ladder that had tipped over and was now laying beside the machine.

Korra shouted up to the feet, “You okay in there?”

She cringed as she saw the feet jerk and heard a loud bang from inside the machine.

“shitmotherfuckinggoddamnmotherfucker"

She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She obviously scared whoever was in there — and she felt bad about that — but it was just so funny hearing someone curse like that.

“Do you need help getting out?” Korra couldn’t keep the laugh out of her voice.

“Does it LOOK like I need help getting out?” was the muffled response Korra received.

“Uh… Yes?”

“THEN FUCKING HELP ME OUT!”

Chuckling, Korra hurried forward and propped the ladder against the suit. She climbed up it and peered into the interior of the machine, her eyes settling on a very disheveled Asami Sato. It appeared as though she had fallen into the suit when the ladder tipped; her arms ended up pinned at funny angles, her chin was forcibly tucked into her chest, her back was arched awkwardly, and her hips were rotated at an uncomfortable angle. Korra grinned like an idiot at the sight, “Well now, Ms. Sato, it appears that you are in need of assistance. Good thing the Avatar is here.”

Asami glared at her, the effect slightly diminished by the fact that her face was upside down to Korra, “Ha-ha. Very funny Korra. Now, help me out.”

Korra snickered but obliged. She stepped up another rung on the ladder and leaned over the edge of suit, sliding her hands up the outside of Asami’s thighs, resting them on her hips. Korra’s heart skipped around at the contact but she pushed it from her mind and gripped the woman’s hips and started to pull back.

“Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW!”

Korra stopped pulling, “Sorry! Sorry!”

Asami grunted, “It’s okay. Just… you’re pulling me at a funny angle against the metal grating in here. Can you you lean in any farther? I think if you pulled on my hips with one arm and my shoulder with the other, we can ‘reverse’ the way I fell in.”

“Uh… sure. Hold on a second.” Korra bent the concrete floor around the base of the ladder to ensure that the ladder didn’t fall again; the last thing she needed was to fall in and get stuck, too. She stepped up to the last rung of the ladder and leaned as far into the suit as she could. Her chest pressed into Asami’s lower back as she wrapped her arm around the engineer's slender hips, snaking her other hand through the interior to rest it on a pale shoulder. She groaned mentally as she felt her heart start to pound at their bodies’ closeness. _’Settle down, Korra. Focus.’_

As a distraction, she asked the first thing that came to mind, “Asami, where’s Varrick? Tenzin said he was here helping you tonight."

“He was here. He went to go get some more blueprints… hence why the ladder fell — no one was holding it."

“Oh. Okay… So, why didn’t you just wait for him to get back before crawling in here?”

Asami squirmed uncomfortably, “Korra! Now is not the time to be asking questions; can you please get me out of here?!”

“Fine, fine! On the count of three, then. One… two… THREE.”

Korra pulled back on Asami’s shoulder and hips again. She grinned as she felt the other woman pull free of the machine, but the grin quickly slipped from her face as she felt their momentum take them too far backwards for her to compensate. Asami screamed as they tumbled off the ladder.

She released her hold on Asami’s shoulder as they plummeted and bent an air bubble beneath them to slow their fall. Thankfully, the bubble prevented any serious injury but its usefulness stopped there.

Air left Korra's lungs rapidly and painfully when her back hit flush against the concrete, and, milliseconds later, Asami’s body slammed into hers, forcing the absolute last bit of air out. With the arm still wrapped around the heiress’ hips, she unceremoniously dragged the woman off her body, gasping for air and trying not to vomit.

Asami scrambled to Korra’s side on her hands and knees, hovering over the Avatar, “Oh my Spirits, Korra! Are you okay!?”

Korra nodded and waved the raven-haired woman away, gasping, “Fi… fineee… just… fine. Give me… a… few… need to… catch my… breath."

She needed to move, needed to regain control of her body and get off the cold concrete. She tried sitting up but her muscles seized in protest and her nausea threatened to overwhelm her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell back to the ground with a ragged inhalation. She laid there gasping but opened her eyes again when she felt her shoulders being lifted off the ground.

Asami had moved to kneel beside her head and was gently lifting up her shoulders so that the nonbender could slide underneath her. She grunted as she was dragged a little across the floor, but sighed in content at the warmth around her as her back rested against Asami's chest and her body settled between outstretched legs. Long, pale arms loosely wrapped themselves around her waist and her nausea began to fade as she let her head loll back onto Asami’s shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. _  
_

“Thanks for getting me out of the suit.”

Korra nodded weakly and gave Asami a small smile.

Neither of them said or did anything for several minutes as Korra’s breathing slowly returned to normal and her muscles started to relax. Beginning to feel a little awkward about her proximity to Asami, she tried to sit upright and away from the industrialist. She panicked slightly as the arms around her waist tightened their hold and she was pulled back into Asami’s chest. _‘Stay calm. Just relax. Asami is just being nice. Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird.'_

“Stay.” was all the pale-skinned woman said. Korra didn’t see much point in arguing, so she relaxed back into Asami again. She crossed her arms on top of the heiress’ and interlocked her fingers together to mimic the pale interlocked fingers on her stomach.

All was silent except for their breathing as several more minutes passed.

Korra breathed in deeply through her nose, enjoying the sweet scent of Asami and the fact that the simple act of breathing didn’t hurt anymore. _’How can someone possibly smell so good? Mint and jasmine… grease and sweat. Hmm… I bet she even smells this good after— stop it, Korra; do not think about that.'_ She mentally shook herself and decided that she needed a distraction. Now.

“Tenzin said you called earlier looking for me… what’s up?” She tilted her head slightly so she could look up at Asami’s face. Jade met azure and Korra’s heart skipped a beat. There was something in Asami’s eyes that made her stomach muscles clench and her skin raise with goosebumps…

“I wanted to show you the Mechasuits, see what you thought of them.” Asami’s face remained blank and unreadable, but those jade eyes bore into Korra’s with an emotion that she couldn’t place and an intensity that startled her; it was electrifying and Korra couldn’t look away.

“They look incredible. I can’t wait to see one in action… but I don’t see why you wanted me to come over tonight just for that? I mean… I’m no engineer and we both know I can’t drive worth shit; I’m pretty much the last person anyone would ask about technology and machinery… so, what gives?” her eyebrows quirked questioningly.

Korra’s breathing shallowed as Asami’s arms tightened more around her waist and her face drew nearer. _‘Spirits… what’s she doing?’_ She almost stopped breathing, hanging on every word, as Asami spoke barely above a whisper, “You’re right, there’s more to it than me wanting you to see the Mechasuits. I honestly want your opinion on them, but… I also wanted to see you. We’ve hardly gotten to spend anytime together since your return and most of that time, other people were with us, demanding your attention.”

“I’m really sorry about that... I’ve just been so focused on Kuvira and Raiko and the spirits, how am I going to deal with them, blah-blah-blah. Speaking of which, I need your help on —“ Korra’s words were lost as soft lips pressed into hers. There was only a split second’s worth of hesitation before she returned the kiss, eyes fluttering closed.

After several seconds of soft kissing, Korra ran her hand into Asami’s hair and pulled back gently, breaking their lips apart and causing Asami to groan in protest. She untangled her tan fingers from waves of raven hair as she nudged Asami’s jaw up with her nose. Once the pale skin of Asami’s neck was exposed, Korra pressed soft kisses to the sensitive flesh over and over, silencing protests and eliciting an appreciative hum.

Still gripped in the inventor’s arms, she twisted her body — turning around so they were chest-to-chest — and kneeled between Asami’s legs, her butt resting on her heels. She ran both her hands into raven hair again and twisted her fingers in the wavy locks, leaning in to trail agonizingly slow kisses up Asami’s neck, down her jaw, and back to her luscious, red lips.

Each press of the lips was a balm for all the pain that their separation had caused.

Korra pulled back slightly and whispered against Asami’s lips, eyes still closed, tears slowly sliding down her face, “I am so sorry for leaving you. I am so sorry for hurting you. And, above all, I am **_so_** sorry about not telling you… _**I love you, Asami**_. I have been in love with you ever since we defeated Unalaq and Vaatu all those years ago...”

She pressed a gentle kiss to the nonbender’s lips as she opened her azure eyes, searching for Asami’s. She continued on as she stared into those soft, jade eyes that she had missed oh-so-much, “I have been so lost without you. Please, Asami... Please forgive me for all of my mistakes…”

“I forgave you a long time ago…” Asami’s lips pressed into hers briefly, glistening jade eyes holding her gaze, “I have missed you, so much…”

Tears spilled down the heiress’ face as pale arms pulled Korra closer. “ ** _I love you, too, Korra_**... and I have for a long, long time. All I wanted while you were gone was for you to find your way safely back to me..."

Both of them leaned into another deep kiss, salty tears mingling with wet, exploratory tongues.

“Asami! Are you still in here?!” called someone from the other side of the factory.

Asami broke the kiss this time, wiping the tears off her face and then off Korra’s, laughing tightly, “Of course someone has to show up now.”

Korra sniffled and chuckled, “So much for privacy. I didn’t really recognize the voice — who is it?"

Varrick stepped into the glow of the overhead spotlight, blueprints in hand, just as she asked this. She watched as he came to a screeching halt when he saw the two of them there, locked in each others’ embrace, lipstick smeared, and tear stains on their cheeks. She heard Asami cough weakly as he looked from one woman’s face to the other, a look of comprehension dawning, “Well, it’s about damn time!”

Both of the women looked at each other in confusion and Korra turned her attention back to Varrick, “What do you mean, 'it’s about damn time'?”

Varrick threw up his hands, “Oh, puh-lease. I’ve only been in the same room with you two on a handful of occasions, but the tension between you is as thick as my wallet — and that’s saying something!”

He clapped his hands together, crushing the blueprints slightly, “Anyway, Ms. Sato, I have those designs you wanted. I’ll just leave them in your office and we can discuss them tomorrow... Exciting stuff, friends! Exciting stuff! Now, I'll leave you two to it.”

They both stared at Varrick with mouths open as he winked, gave a flourishing bow, and spun on his heel, quickly heading to the door of Asami’s office.

Korra recovered first, following the retreating figure with her eyes, “Well… okay, then."

Asami’s hand settled on her cheek, bringing her attention back to the raven-haired beauty, “Since he’s going for the night and I can’t really work on the Mechasuits without him or another machinist, maybe you and I should go somewhere else to... ‘talk’? We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Korra raised an eyebrow and gulped at the way Asami was biting her bottom lip, “Okay… where do you want to go?”

Asami pulled Korra’s face forward with the hand resting on her cheek and whispered, “You’ll see.”

She shivered as that look in Asami’s eyes returned… she recognized what it was now. _‘Desire.’_ She moaned as Asami’s lips pressed against hers and a pale hand made its way tantalizingly down Korra’s chest and stomach.

Just as suddenly as they had appeared, though, Asami’s hand and lips were gone and Korra was being dragged off the floor into a standing position.

“Follow me.”

 _‘Always.’_ Korra’s wrist was gripped lightly as she followed behind the beauty in a daze, not caring where they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time.

Korra kicked the front door shut after being dragged into the unlit apartment by Asami. Pale, deft hands quickly pressed her hard against the door as her swollen lips were once again captured by Asami’s red, demanding ones. She felt her blue, fingerless tribal gloves being pulled off her arms as her tongue sparred Asami’s for dominance in the kiss.

The pale-skinned goddess broke their lips apart as her gloves fell to the ground. Asami moved her red lips to kiss her way slowly down Korra's tan neck, driving her wild. She couldn’t contain the soft moan that escaped as she cupped Asami’s ass, pulling her in tight and kneading her hands greedily into Asami's firm cheeks. She whimpered softly as Asami bit into her cloth-covered shoulder. _‘More.’_

She pushed Asami back by her hips and spun them around, switching their positions. She slammed the nonbender back against the door; Asami’s jade eyes widened with surprise at the amount of force Korra was using. The heiress panted, “So… I see… you like it rough, huh?"

This caused Korra to smirk a little as she held the inventor there at some distance, admiring the outfit Asami had on: black, skin-tight jodhpurs tucked into mid-calf leather industrial boots and a tight, grease-stained tank top. Her voice came out deeper and huskier than normal, “Not always… I like to mix it up… Anyway, these,” she gestured at the hindering clothing, "these have got to go.”

Asami nodded her agreement, her jade eyes never leaving Korra’s azure ones.

She held Asami’s gaze as she slowly trailed both her hands down the heiress’ chest, curling her fingers into the ribbed fabric just below Asami’s solar plexus. Her eyes glowed white as she entered the Avatar State, tearing the shirt open from top to bottom. She relished in the orgasmic gasp the raven-haired woman let out as Korra tore her shirt open.

She let go of the power of the Avatar State, glowing eyes returning to their normal — albeit slightly darker with lust — azure as Asami sputtered, “Isn’t… isn’t that against the Avatar code of conduct or something?”

“Possibly… but who’s going to stop me?” Korra chuckled as Asami moaned at her words.

She pressed in close to the industrialist as her hands wandered newly exposed skin. She nipped at Asami’s collarbone as she ran her hands up the nonbender’s ivory back, looking for the latch to the delicate, black lace bra supporting Asami’s succulent breasts. Her searching paused when Asami whispered breathily, “The front… the latch is in the front…"

Korra ghosted her fingers over sensitive ribs as her hands meandered back to Asami’s chest — the CEO practically hyperventilating from the contact. Korra pressed her lips close to Asami’s ear and whispered, “Breathe, Asami. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

Asami nodded weakly and did as she was told to slow her breathing. The heiress almost had her breathing back under control when Korra moved to take the engineer’s lips with her own, slowly unlatching the little hook holding the bra in place.

The bra sprang apart as Korra released it and Asami’s breasts fell free. She slid the bra and ruined tank top off of pale shoulders and onto the floor, gently cupping her hands around the woman’s perfect breasts. She swallowed Asami’s whimpering with a deep kiss as she kneaded her hands into the jade-eyed beauty’s flesh.

Korra teased Asami's tender breasts and sensitive nipples for some time before she slid her her hands down to the other woman's hips, all the while trailing kisses up her jaw before pulling back and admiring the goddess, “You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined…”

Her eyes slowly roamed over Asami’s body as she took in the heiress’ flat, toned stomach, pert pink nipples, and the blush of desire splashed across alabaster skin. She dragged the pads of her fingertips slowly over Asami's stomach, enjoying the contrast of her tan skin against the engineer's pale skin.  _‘I never thought I’d see this...'_

She kneeled down in front of the CEO and gently grabbed her ankle, removing the leather boot and accompanying sock as she nuzzled her face into Asami’s inner thigh. She then repeated the process with the other leg, the heiress' eyes following every move.

Korra tossed the boots to the side and pressed small kisses to Asami’s inner thighs, alternating legs as she slowly trailed her hands up to the engineer’s waist. She smiled into the black-clad leg she was kissing as she reached the waistband of the jodhpurs and started pulling down, causing the jade-eyed woman to start panting. She made sure to hook the lacy underwear with her fingers (dragging them down, too) as she slipped the pants past Asami’s pale hips, her black, well-groomed bush making an agonizingly slow appearance. After what felt like centuries but was really only a few seconds, Korra slid Asami's pants and underwear completely off of her legs and threw them into a messy pile on the floor.

Without hesitation, Asami hooked her long, toned leg over Korra’s shoulder, pulling her close, as the heiress pressed one hand into the door and curled the other hand into Korra's short, dark chocolate hair.

“Pl… please… K-Korra…” begged the alabaster goddess.

Korra kissed her way slowly up Asami’s silky smooth leg — the CEO’s begging sending a sharp thrill of desire radiating out from her core. She wrapped her arm over the pale leg on her shoulder and pressed her forearm into Asami’s hips as she slowly ran her tongue against the engineer’s moist length. The heiress dug her heel into Korra's back, willing her to slip her tongue between slick folds.

She curled her fingers into the pale flesh just above Asami’s knee, leaving little red crescents deep in pale skin as her tongue obliged and parted the industrialist’s dripping folds. Asami started to shake and pant harder against Korra’s languid licking. She felt the raven-haired let go of her hair and lean forward, using Korra’s shoulder for support.

Korra dragged her tongue deeply through Asami’s folds once before flicking the tip of her tongue teasingly against the heiress' little bundle of nerves. Asami’s fingers curled painfully into her shoulder as the pale woman shuddered, but Korra refused to relent. She alternated between quick flicks and slow rolls of the tongue against Asami’s clit, edging the woman closer and closer to release.

Muscles clenched and unclenched involuntarily around Korra’s tongue as she continued her attack on Asami’s sensitive clit. She sensed that Asami’s climax was coming soon and decided to switch tactics.

She took the swollen clit in her lips and gently started sucking as she slipped her middle finger slowly into Asami’s wet opening, prodding and testing the wet walls. The raven-haired beauty leaned forward more, her breasts gently brushing into Korra’s hair as she audibly moaned, “More… more… please… Korra… more…”

She stopped sucking on Asami’s clit as she fingered her slightly faster. She could feel the inventor’s walls contracting around her finger with increasing consistency and, without warning, stopped all movement.

Asami tensed around her digit and groaned at the sudden lack of movement, “I can’t… believe it — you’re... teasing me…”

Korra extracted her finger and licked Asami’s folds excruciatingly slow once before answering, “Yes, I am.”

Afraid Asami might fall on her, Korra moved her forearm a little higher to help support the pale woman better as Asami curled in on herself more, gasping as Korra teased her opening with two fingers, “…Why?"

“Because… think how good it will feel when I finally let you come.” With that, she slid her middle and ring finger as far into Asami’s opening as she could, causing the woman to throw her upper body back into the door hard and groan loudly.

Now that Asami was semi-upright again, and gripping the doorframe like her life depended on it, Korra felt comfortable sliding her left arm back down the industrialist’s pale waist, pressing into her pelvis. She thrust her fingers in and out of Asami at a moderate pace, eliciting a constant low moan from those red, swollen lips as her pale hips rocked back and forth against the door.

Asami’s mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, as Korra wrapped her lips around the heiress’ clit and began to suck again while sliding her fingers in and out at an increasing tempo. Korra pressed hard into Asami’s hips to keep them from bucking too much into her face as she pleasured the elder woman. She could feel Asami’s climax coming again and pulled her mouth away as she slipped her fingers out.

The woman groaned in frustration and rocked her hips uselessly into Korra as her imminent orgasm slipped away, “Fuck, Korra! Please… please, just finish me already!"

Korra smirked as she ran her tan hand down the outside of the pale leg draped over her shoulder. She gripped the leg firmly behind the knee and stood up, transferring Asami’s leg from her shoulder to her hip. She pressed her hips into Asami’s some as she wiped her slick fingers on the nonbender’s neck, leaning in to clean it off with her tongue.

She trailed her tongue all the way up to Asami’s ear before whispering softly, “If you insist.”

Korra pressed Asami’s hips completely into the door with her own before lifting the elder woman's other leg, wrapping it around her waist. Asami leaned into her while wrapping her pale arms around Korra’s neck for support as she was lifted off the ground. Their lips met over and over again as Korra backed away from the door and carried the CEO into the bedroom where streaks of ambient light peaked through the semi-sheer curtains.

She got to the edge of the bed and crawled onto it on her knees before gently setting Asami on the pillows. She kissed the engineer softly, “Are you sure you want me to finish you now? I can promise you that you’ll be out of commission for a little while if I do…”

Asami scoffed, “Big talk for a tease… and I’m sure I want you to finish me — I’m so ready...” the heiress blushed a dark shade of red before continuing, “But before you do, these...” the elder woman gestured to her clothing and doing the best impression of Korra she could muster, “These have got to go."

Korra playfully huffed in ‘annoyance' then laughed and eagerly jumped off the bed to begin the removal of all of her clothing.

She winked at Asami before untying her fur pelt and letting it drop, followed quickly by her tunic as she dragged it up and over her head, tossing it to the ground. She then kicked off her boots and turned around so her back was to the heiress as she seductively slipped her pants down, revealing her blue-cloth covered ass. She then reached up to her chest and started to unwind her bindings; a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she heard Asami’s appreciative ‘mmm’.

She turned to face the pale-skinned beauty again as the bindings fell away from her breasts. A burning blush crept up her face when she caught sight of Asami staring, mouth slightly agape. _‘For Spirits’ sake, Korra. You just did deliciously dirty things to this woman and you’re blushing because she’s staring at you? Get it together, Avatar — don’t be bashful.’_ She mentally shook herself for the umpteenth time that night and steeled herself, sliding her underwear down her thighs until they dropped to the floor with a light thud.

She gave a predatory grin as she crawled back onto the bed and between the heiress’ legs, pressing herself into Asami’s warmth and planting soft kisses all over the beauty’s neck and chest.

“Oh, wow… You’re breathtaking… sit up, I want to look at you some more.” Asami pushed Korra back up into a kneeling position as the heiress propped herself on an elbow.

Korra closed her eyes and groaned as Asami ran her fingers lightly over her dark, heavy breasts before tweaking each dusky nipple into hardness. She then hummed in appreciation as she felt Asami’s fingers follow each dip and ridge of her well-defined abs. Korra smiled as Asami’s toned legs wrapped around her waist, but gave a little gasp — her eyes flying open — as she was rolled onto her back and straddled. She moaned softly when the CEO leaned in and kissed her deeply as her pale hands kneaded Korra’s aching breasts.

Asami sank her perfect, white teeth into the tender flesh of her bottom lip and pulled slightly before releasing it to whisper, “I think it’s my turn for a little while…”

“You won't hear me complain, Ms. Sato,” responded Korra with a cocky half-smile. She shuddered as Asami dragged her fingernails roughly down her stomach to fondle her sex. She bit her lip hard as Asami’s long, clever finger slipped between her folds and started to rub her clit in long, slow circles. _‘Straight to business… gotta love Asami…'_ Her eyes fluttered closed once more as Asami slid her pale middle finger partially into her, teasing the sensitive walls of her entrance.

Asami kissed her passionately before whispering against her lips, “Korra, eyes open. I want to see you.”

Korra grudgingly opened her eyes and held Asami’s jade gaze. As they stared at each other, Asami slid her finger all the way into her opening and started thrusting slowly. Korra’s eyes glazed over in pleasure and she started panting lightly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Asami started circling her finger inside her sex as she continued to thrust in and out.

Her eyes snapped back to jade ones as Asami withdrew her finger. She was about to complain but stopped herself when she saw that Asami was readjusting. She allowed the CEO to spread her tan, muscular legs wider before her leg was straddled, Asami’s sex grinding into her thigh as the heiress sat up straight. Korra bit her bottom lip again at the way Asami’s eyes flashed in the semi-dark.

“I need you to prop yourself up on your elbows so you can look at me. If you break eye contact with me for any reason, I will stop whatever I’m doing until you look at me again. Is that understood?”

Korra shuddered in pleasure at Asami’s assertiveness and nodded, propping herself up on her elbows. She sighed softly as Asami ran her hand up the back of her neck and into her hair. An involuntary groan slipped out as she felt two long fingers slid slowly back into her opening, the new angle causing her to be slightly tighter. She locked her azure eyes on Asami’s hungry jade ones as the inventor thrust her fingers in and out of Korra tantalizingly slow.

At first, it was easy for Korra to get lost in Asami’s gaze, but the faster the CEO’s fingers slid in and out of her, the more she wanted to throw her head back in pleasure. She felt Asami’s fingers twist into her hair tightly and thought wryly to herself, _‘Good thing she’s holding my head up…'_

She continued to pant hard as Asami finally settled on a moderate tempo, but after a minute or two of that, her panting turned to constant low moaning as Asami curled her fingers slightly, rubbing her sensitive inner walls at a new angle without changing speed. “Spirits… ‘Sami… th-that… feels so… _nnnghhh_ … gooood…” gasped Korra. She was having a seriously hard time keeping her eyes open as the heiress kept sliding her fingers in and out.

When Asami leaned in and kissed her deeply, though, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut for a few thrusts before the inventor pulled back. She cracked her eyes open a smidgen and stared at Asami through her lashes, willing the pale-skinned beauty to go faster.

It was as if Asami could read her mind (or maybe just her look of need) as the thrusts came faster and faster. Korra barely heard Asami’s soft whisper of, “Remember to keep your eyes open, baby…” above her own increasing volume. She did hear it, though, and heeded the warning. She opened her eyes as wide as she could, concentrating fully on staring into Asami’s as the engineer curled her fingers some more and thrust in and out rapidly.

Her toes curled, her fingers twisted into the sheets, and her whole body shuddered as her walls began to contract. Her low moaning became loud whimpering as she tried keeping her eyes open, nearing her climax.

“Don’t… _hhnngggh_ … _ugghhh_ … st… st-stop… _HHHUUNNGGGhhh_ …”

The heiress thrust her fingers in and out of her as fast as she could; Korra’s whimpering caught in her throat as the pleasure silenced her. Then, all at once, she screamed Asami’s name as her orgasm hit her — hard. Her head pushed back against Asami’s hand, eyes slammed shut, fingers and toes splayed out, back arched, and hips bucked as the inventor coaxed her climax out to its full potential with her clever fingers.

Asami finally let go of her head, allowing her to collapse back onto the bed — shuddering and gasping for air — as slick fingers slid out of her.

Korra opened her eyes slightly and watched the heiress drag her wet fingers up her tan, quivering stomach and heaving chest before slipping them between her luscious red lips to suck them clean. She groaned and closed her eyes again as the industrialist licked the trail of her own wetness off her body before laying against her side, kissing her deeply. The taste of her saltiness on the CEO’s lips was delectable and she gave a contented sigh.

“…’Sami… that was incredible…”

Asami chuckled, “I’m glad you thought so… but you’re not off the hook, yet. You left me alone, wanting and waiting for three years… you have a lot to make up for.”

Korra’s eyes flew open all the way as she felt the nonbender’s fingers run through the hair of her sex. “Asami, please… I’m too — _huuhhnn_ … sensitive...” the last word whispered as her entire body clenched at the feeling of Asami’s fingers inside her again. She whimpered softly as Asami rubbed her clit with her thumb, not moving her fingers at all.

Her body was hyper-sensitive after her orgasm and she could already feel the familiar welling in her center of another impending climax; she’d never orgasmed twice in one night, let alone back-to-back. _‘Spirits, help me...'_

Asami's only response was to kiss her deeply as more pressure was applied to the rubbing of her clit. The pressure felt like little bolts of electricity being sent through her body, but it felt so good; she couldn’t help rocking her hips against the heiress’ hand, begging for more.

When she felt the engineer’s fingers slide out, she squirmed and opened her mouth in protest because she thought that Asami was going to just simply tease her and she was not having it. Instead, she cried out in surprise and pleasure as she felt three fingers slide back into her.

“Oh, fuck… ohhh... fuck, Asami…"

Whatever else she wanted to say was lost as her mouth was covered by Asami’s once more. They kissed softly as the elder woman gave her a little time to adjust to the new thickness.

“Are you ready, Avatar?”

She nodded her assent and pulled Asami’s mouth to hers as the industrialist began to slowly move her fingers in and out. She groaned and whimpered at the sensation, rocking her hips in time with the thrusts.

As her body completely adjusted to the new girth, she began to rock her hips a little faster and kiss Asami more fervently, demanding more. Without warning, Asami began to finger her as fast as she could, causing her breath to hitch and catch and her mouth to drop open against Asami’s lips.

Within seconds, Korra’s second orgasm was upon her and she was screaming unintelligibly into the industrialist’s mouth, eyes closed, as her body spasmed and shook.

She lay there gasping and writhing on the bed long after Asami had removed her fingers, the aftershocks of her orgasm rocking through her entire body. She was so lost in the aftereffects of her climax that she didn’t even notice Asami had moved until she felt warm lips kissing her folds. She willed her eyes open and craned her neck to watch as Asami slowly licked her. _‘Mmm...’_ Korra let her head fall back onto the pillows as the nonbender licked her clean.

Once Korra finally trusted her limbs to not spasm out of control when she tried moving, she reached down between her legs and hooked her finger under the raven-haired beauty’s chin, tugging her face gently from between her legs and back up to Korra’s face. Their lips met in a tender kiss as Korra cupped Asami’s face in both her hands.

“Has anyone ever told you how out-of-this-world amazing you are…?”

“Mmm… I don’t think so… but I could certainly get used to it if you’re the one saying it.” Asami grinned into her lips and kissed her again.

The CEO nestled comfortably on top of Korra, her azure eyes closing in content as the raven-haired woman ran her fingertips up and down her bare arm.

They lay there for almost ten minutes before she wrapped her arms around the slender body on top of her and rolled them. Korra rested her forehead on Asami’s and whispered, “I believe it’s your turn now… and I’ve made you wait long enough.”

She slid off the pale-skinned woman and kneeled beside her pale hip, resting her hand on the middle of the heiress’ pelvis. She merely winked at Asami’s look of confusion before gently sliding the index and middle fingers of her other hand into the nonbender’s still slick opening. She smirked at the moan that escaped those kissable, red lips and simply rubbed the thumb of the hand resting on Asami’s pelvis into her swollen bundle of nerves.

She continued to work her thumb into Asami’s clit as she curled and slid her fingers in and out methodically, fingers searching for a specific spot Korra hoped to find. She stopped moving her fingers when Asami suddenly gasped and bucked her hips. _‘There it is…'_

“Spirits, what was that…?” whispered Asami, eyes wide with shock.

Korra chuckled softly, “The answer to your pent-up frustrations with me. Don’t fight it — just relax."

Asami nodded slowly, eyes still wide as Korra curled her fingers a little more in the “come here” gesture. She pushed down on Asami’s pelvis slightly, still stimulating her sensitive clit, while moving her curled fingers in an up-and-down motion instead of in-and-out.

Korra sped up the movement of her fingers and groaned at the immediate response of Asami’s body. The jade-eyed woman moaned long and loud as her body subconsciously clenched against Korra’s fingers. She had to press down on Asami’s hips more as the heiress began to jerk underneath her ministrations.

Asami chanted between gasps for air, “Ohh... Kor… ra… oh, yesss, Korra… ohhh...”

Emboldened by the sweet sounds of the woman beside her, Korra rapidly increased the speed of her fingers inside Asami and applied more pressure to the industrialist’s clit.

“Yes! YES! YES! **_YE_** —“ Asami’s screaming ceased as her entire body tensed in a warm, wet climax. Between the mixture of cum and sheer clenching strength, Korra’s fingers were forced out of Asami.

Korra panted in satisfaction as she watched the typically well-put-together businesswoman fall to pieces from the pure bliss of her orgasm. She settled back on her heels and licked her fingers clean as she waited for the majority of Asami’s spasms to subside.

Roughly five minutes later, Asami had reclaimed enough of her composure to stutter, “Wh-what in the he-he-hell was th-that???”

Korra crawled up beside Asami, hovering inches above the still-shaking woman’s face, “That was a special kind of orgasm that I’ve been saving just for you.”

Asami laughed breathlessly before Korra captured her lips in a slow kiss. “I love you, Asami.”

“Heh… I lo-love you, t-t-too, Korra. Now… could you pl-please b-be a dear and g-g-get me so-some wat-t-ter?”

Korra smirked and sat up, twisting her hands and arms in a well-practiced motion, causing the metal drinking cup sitting on Asami’s desk to fly to her. Then, with a few smooth flicks of her wrist, an undulating ribbon of water came flowing into the room from the doorway to the bathroom and streamed itself neatly into the cup.

Holding the cup out to Asami, Korra took on a jokingly wounded tone, “Of course I can get you some water — I’m the fucking Avatar!"

Sitting up some, Asami took the cup shakily in hand and sipped before answering, “My apologies, Great and Powerful Avatar. It momentarily slipped my mind that your fingers know how to do something other than make me scream... and you may be 'the fucking Avatar', but I'm the one fucking the Avatar."

Both women laughed uncontrollably at that until eventually their merriment subsided and both were left with loving smiles on their faces.

Asami finished her cup of water and Korra took it from her, leaning over the CEO to place it on the bedside table.

She twitched as she felt something tickle her side, “Hey! What’s the big idea?”

The jade-eyed beauty just giggled as she continued to brush the tips of her hair against Korra’s side, making her squirm and protest.

She finally leaned back into the kneeling position and out of reach of Asami’s hair, shaking her head with her hands on her hips, “Ms. Sato, what ever am I going to do with you?”

Asami clasped her hands over her chest, curling into the fetal position slightly and facing Korra with a little mock pout, “I don’t know… Hold me?”

She was slightly caught off guard, but Korra’s heart fluttered at the intense intimacy and simplicity of the CEO’s request, “Of course.”

She felt warmth spread from her heart and tears threaten the corners of her eyes as she laid down beside Asami.

She slipped her arm under the industrialist’s neck and draped her other arm over her pale side, pulling her in close to spoon as she nuzzled Asami’s shoulder, occasionally pressing feather-light kisses to pale skin. She sighed with a pure kind of happiness she’s never felt before as Asami slid her hand down the arm draped over her waist and intertwined her pale fingers with Korra's tan ones.

For once in her life, she wasn’t worried about her future as the Avatar. She was just happy to be laying there, thinking about her future as Korra... with Asami Sato. She knew everything would turn out all right, so long as she had the brilliant engineer by her side. 

Not even the thought of Kuvira and her spirit vine weapon could bring her down as she felt the woman against her breathe deeply, already in the clutches of sleep. She chuckled softly and nuzzled her face into the sleeping woman’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Asami and relishing the night of peaceful sleep that was sure to come her way.

Caught on the very edge of consciousness and unconsciousness with a vision of Asami smiling at her in her mind’s eye, Korra thought to herself… _‘Everything powerful has a weak spot...'_

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope you enjoyed it. I would love feedback on this as it’s my first fanfic ever and I’m working on another, much longer, LoK AU piece as we speak, so any critiques or criticisms would be helpful (I promise the longer one actually has plot and intrigue). Sorry about how the story ended; I just kind of made myself finish it, otherwise it probably would have gone on and on... And the ending thought was supposed to be an allusion to them talking about disabling the weapon before it reached Republic City (yes, it was a stretch).


End file.
